


Zero Hour

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of the moment when instincts and training kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ali15son for allowing me to use her excellent screen cap as the basis for this series.

I find the duality of Bodie’s character endlessly fascinating. Everyday cheerful Bodie, the joker and the patient observer coexist with the other part of him - the one whose instincts, training and drive allow him to negotiate life and death situations to get the job done. This is never more compelling than when Ray is in danger and Bodie is battling the odds, to get to him in time. 

I chose this shot from 'Man Without a Past' for two reasons: firstly, for the dramatic lines and emotion of the frozen moment. The second reason is that we see, on his face, the exact moment he switches from simple desperation, to cool and ruthless efficiency – the means to an end.

  
  


[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/97149/97149_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/96813/96813_original.jpg)

  


[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/98212/98212_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/97914/97914_original.jpg)

  


[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/99480/99480_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/98831/98831_original.jpg)

  


[ **Larger** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/101434/101434_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/100985/100985_original.jpg)

  


This last version is part homage, part learning exercise. I wanted to see how the image would look, interpreted through the colour scheme and style of a work by Germàn Olaya, which can be found [here](http://cdn.myfonts.net/s/aw/original/21/0/10754.png).

'Man Without a Past' transcript excerpt from The Hatstand archive: http://hatstand.slashcity.net/epinfo/man.html

  


[ **Larger with border** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/103097/103097_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/101729/101729_original.jpg)

  



End file.
